narutos mother
by Lala12330ful
Summary: this story is about Naruto and instead of the 9 tailed fox sealed inside him its a dragon and the dragons his mom minato doesn't die in this story hope you like it please review


**I had this awesome dream tht I was reading a story like this so I had to write about it so here I am! please review I take them to heart even if there mean cuz I knoo u just trying to help me make a good story and if it needs work and if its sloppy its cus I started this story at 3am n yeah so please review; o n Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did ther would be a lot of yaoi so any ways enjoy n I might take a while to update but I will update I just don't know when (^.^)y**

* * *

on October 10th there was a dragon that attacked the konoha village and killed lots of ninjas and was fought by the fourth hokage the four hokage wasn't able to beat the dragon so he needed to seal it but he could find any citizen to let him place the dragon in any of the babies and so he took his own son and placed the dragon in his son.

**5 years later**

Naruto was running for his life for some reason the villagers did like him and it wasn't all in his head they called him a demon and would beat him all the time but he didn't know why he would try and ask his dad but he was never home his dad minato namikaze was the forth hokage and he never found out about the beatings cause he was never home so naruto would stay at his house all the time unless he had to get something in the village but each time he went out it was always the same he would be chased then beaten and he did know why.

after a while he started to blame himself that the villagers hated him because he did something wrong to them and that his dad was never at the house because he was there but today he had to buy some more ramen cause he ran out so he tried to get them but was chased by citizens of the village he was kicked a lot and then a ninja joined in and slash is stomach open with a kunai and he could se black dots in his sight.

**hokage tower**

at the hokage tower the fourth hokage heard a scream and decided to take a look but it was already to late he was running on the roof tops but it was far away while he was running he saw anbu coming his way so he stopped and waited for them to report they said that something was going on in hokage tower so he had to run back to the tower when he got there he saw nothing was wrong so he questioned the anbu and he told him the citizens bribed him to distract the hokage so he asked why did they want him distracted but the anbu didn't answer

**back with Naruto in his mindscape **

Naruto was falling in and out of conscious he finally nocked out and he kept hearing this voice calling him he started to walked towards it he finally found the person or dragon that owned the voice.

he saw a women singing a lullaby

_**hush little baby don't you cry the ninjas **_

_**gonna tell you another lie and if that **_

_**ninja makes you cry mommies **_

_**gonna make him die tonight **_

_**and if that ninja doesn't die tonight mommies**_

_**gonna let you play with him tonight **_

_**and if he makes you cry tonight mommies**_

_**gonna let you use her device(im talking about a whip not some thing nasty u pervs.)**_

_**and if that whip don't make him cry mommies **_

_**gonna get you a carving knife and if that**_

_**carving knife don't...**_

**"O NARUTO I HAVENT SEEN SINCE YOU WERE BORN ITS SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!"** said the lady 'im sorry I don't remember you'said Naruto with watery blue eyes the lady looked at Naruto and asked if he was alright he shoke his head no so she invited him to sit down next to her he walked through thes huge bars an told her the whole story at the end he asked 'do you hate me now that you know im a demon' she shoke her head and said how could I hate you your my son Naruto looked at the lady and said that he doesn't have a mom and she said everyone has a mom and then hey heard a lot of thumps and screams so she laid him down with his head on his lap and started singing the lullaby and petting his head he fell a sleep a moment later she took control of his body.

**back with Naruto in reality**

a man was about to stab Naruto with his knife he was gonna lunge it through narutos heart but instead Naruto caught it he stood up and purple chakra covered his whole body his eyes where slited in the middle like a cats and they were purple under his eyes the skin looked like it had scales (like natsu's in fairy tale) he grabed the sword and swung the guy into the wall he started to get all the people in the mob and sliced them up he grabbed this lady that was pregnant and started begging for her life Naruto looked at her and said_** 'what did you do when I begged you to stop or begged to let me go and you didn't do it you don't deserve this child your gonna have'**_he sliced her stomach open and took the baby out of the ladies stomach and watched the lady scream on the ground and heard her yelling for her baby back Naruto laughed and put the baby in her arms when the lady looked at her baby she noticed it wasn't moving or crying she began to cry and screamed at Naruto calling him a demon Naruto turned around and grabed the lady by the hair and said _**'if im a demon what does that make you you beat an innocent little boy over and over again thinking its his fault and then you have the guts to call him a demon when you humans are the ones destroys his life he has a pure heart and doesn't blame anyone and doesn't tel his dad so you HUMANS wont get hurt or killed and you call him a demon when you destroyed his mind and body over and over but he still forgives you and doesn't blame you HUMANS for**_** anything.'**

Naruto sliced the girls throat and let her choke on her own blood then he saw a the ninjas trying to handle Naruto as he goes on a killing spree they took out kunais and paper bombs and tried to approach him he laughed and ran towards them he stuck his hand through one of the ninjas chest and grabed his heart and pulled it out and squished it in his hand the ninja fell to the floor and the other ninja tried to attack but he was cut right down the middle with a sword.

**hokage tower**

after he got the anbu to speak he was headed toward the mob that was attacking Naruto he felt the chakra of the dragon as he approached he saw every one laying on the ground dead in a big pool of blood and he notice Naruto fighing a ninja and saw him get cut right down the middle he approached and heard Naruto talk to him_** ' while if it isn't the 4th hokage so how have been taking care of our son?!cause from what I saw from over the years u haven't spoken to him in a while you haven't seen him in a while and here we are!'**_

_**'you don't even see if hes okay and did you know that while you were in the hokage tower that he was being beaten to death he would of died if it wasn't for me! did you know that they would also breakin into your house just to beat him! he was called a demon and so much other things and where were you in the HOKAGE TOWER! did you know he thought you HATED cause he thought he was a demon or that he couldn't leave the house cause if he did he would get beat and he doesn't have friends cause the parents told them to stay away from him cause hes a demon; did you know this?huhhhh did you cause last time I checked you haven't seen him this whole month an during that month that you didn't see him he was beatin 30 times in your house and 15 times outside cause he needed to buy food cause you WERENT there did you know that even the council would try and assassinate him or try to turn him into a tool I guess not huhhh?**_

minato looked at his son and started to cry for him he didn't now this was going on and couldn't amagin for how long he was so disappointed with himself. looked at Naruto and asked how she got out she looked at him and said **_' I was singing a lullaby and then I saw Naruto walking toward the gate and noticed him staring at me I told him to come in so he did I asked him a couple questions and saw that he was a little scared like I was gonna do something to him so I asked him why and after he explained he asked if I hated him I said no cause I was his mom and he looked at me and said I don't have a mom I lt him lay in my lap nad let him fall asleep and then I saw this guy ready to stab Naruto through the heart so here I am'_**


End file.
